Question: $ { {3} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {0} & {2} \\ {-1} & {-2} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}\times{2} & {3}\times{0} & {3}\times{2} \\ {3}\times{-1} & {3}\times{-2} & {3}\times{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{6} & {0} & {6} \\ {-3} & {-6} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$